A mouse enables a user to control the position of a cursor on a video display connected to a personal computer. Recent efforts in the art have, with varying degrees of success, endeavored to establish wireless mice as useful peripherial devices with a computer system. As U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,268 for a Wireless Mouse Apparatus to Mori explains, wireless mice can be classified into two conventional types--the mechanical type that uses a mechanical transducer such as a trackball to operate, and an optical type that requires the wireless mouse to be used on a reflective pad. In both types, the wireless mouse communicates to the personal computer by way of radio waves or infrared electromagnetic radiation. With either type, the user is not confined by a cord extending form the personal computer to the mouse. Other literature in the art discuss a cordless device that operates as a mouse to move the cursor around on a personal computer. Examples of these may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,193 for a Cordless Pointing Apparatus to Giobbi et al and another in European Patent 0596,594 for a Remote Control and Pointing Device to Frank.
The notion of having the base unit of a cordless telephone located within a computer has been attempted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,659 for a Wireless Phone System Communicatively Combined with a Computer to Nishimura, by installing the base unit of the cordless telephone inside of a computer. As a result, the computer, containing the base unit, is connected to the telephone jack. Both the computer and the handset have antennas so that they can communicate with each other. In addition, the handset has a microphone, a speaker, a keypad, and a display. The handset can function as a conventional telephone or can communicate data to or from the computer. If the handset is used to communicate data through a telephone line to the master computer, the speaker and the microphone are used as a conventional acoustic coupler. Although the remote handset may send and receive data from the master computer, the remote handset does not appear to operate as a mouse or to perform the functions of a typical mouse, as in controlling the position of a cursor on a display terminal.
The notion of using a hinge operated protective cover to protect features on a telephone hand or slave set has been mentioned in JP1-319348, which shows a telephone set having speaker, a microphone and a push button section. When the slave set unit folds to a closed position, the push buttons, the microphone, and the speaker are protected. A hinge is formed along the middle of the slave set unit to allow both ends of the slave set unit to fold over onto each other, protecting the microphone, push buttons, and the speaker inside.
Other efforts, such as JP6-14370 using a cordless telephone that, in addition to operating as a telephone, allows the slave set to also be used to remotely control a television set. JP5-130181 using a cordless telephone set where the slave set can, in addition to functioning as a handset for a cordless telephone, function as a remote control for audio/visual equipment and air conditioning equipment. The slave set can communicate to these apparatuses by infrared radiation. JP5-130673 has a cordless telephone, where the slave set may, in addition to functioning as a handset, be used to remotely control apparatus such as a television receiver. Such remote control is accomplished by infrared radiation. JP5-268303 provides a cordless telephone set where the slave set can function both as a handset for the cordless telephone and as a remote controller for a variety of appliances such as air conditioners, television sets, and home appliances. The slave set can remotely control these various apparatuses while a user is busy conversing. JP5-153268 shows a cordless telephone set that can monitor household appliances such as washing machines. With this equipment, when the washing machine cycle is finished, a signal is sent to the slave set that converts the signal into sound signal so that a user can be alerted to the fact that the washing machine cycle is complete. JP4-51742 uses a cordless telephone set that can operate both as a cordless telephone or as a modem for a personal computer. A switch on the slave set enables a user to choose between speech mode and data transmission mode. Another cordless telephone set shown in JP4-354229, also operates either as a cordless telephone or as a modem for a personal computer. The slave set is electrically connected to the personal computer. A switch on the slave set enables a user to choose between voice mode or data transmission mode. JP3-148945 uses a cordless telephone, where the slave set can function both as a handset for the cordless telephone or as a remote controller for various appliances such as television sets and air conditioners. As shown in a figure, the slave set can also be used to remotely control a personal computer. JP2-198259 also uses a cordless telephone that can function both as a telephone and as a remote controller for various equipment. Optical pulses are emitted from the slave set of the cordless telephone to operate the various appliances. JP4-160845 provides a cordless telephone that can function both as a telephone and as a remote control for a facsimile machine. Both the facsimile machine and the master unit are plugged into the telephone jack. The slave set remotely control both the master unit and/or the facsimile unit. JP6-224418 suggests a cordless telephone that can be used to control a personal computer, while EP 630140-A has a cordless telephone that can be used to remotely control a facsimile machine, and UK 2 216 319A provides a cordless telephone with a handset can be used to access navigational information from a computer.
Despite these numerous examples of using the telephone handset to perform remote control functions, the art has failed to either appreciate the need for, or to construct a telephone handset that can also function as a wireless mouse for a personal computer. Nevertheless, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,197 to Weber discloses the ornamental design of a mouse with a dial telephone pad. The figures show a tracking ball as well as a telephone keypad, together on one device. The figures show a cord emanating from the rear of the device. This ornament does not however provide a cordless telephone endowed with the ability to functionally operate a computer.